Dive Into The Urd
by Kalisca
Summary: There's no one better than one conceited genius to understand another one. Tony/Loki.


_**Disclaimer: The Avengers belong to Marvel. I don't own anything, I only play with them.**_

_**The term**_** Urd**_** is coming from the Norse mythology, also known as Scandinavian mythology, and is supposed to be the destiny's well that helped the Gods to choose the mortals' destiny, but it also could be the Goddess of the Past or the Future... I love how some myths are easy to understand, don't you? :)**_

_**This fic was originally posted in french by me, please let me know if there's any mistakes.**_

_**Dive Into The Urd**_

_The real demons aren't around us, they're in us, they're ourselves. We are our own demon, and with its discovery will come our freedom._

The first time he saw him, Loki was dominating a German crowd, saying it was their natural state to be dominated by a god like himself, the God of Mischief. He had the physique of a God, with his perfectly chiseled cheeks and jaw and his piercing green eyes and his shiny armor. He was beautiful.

He had slept with men a few times only, but he knew he was bisexual, and Stark never had been more attracted to someone more than to him. Loki was his enemy though, his enemy and the Avengers', so it had been decided from the start nothing could be done with that desire, he couldn't show it to anyone, especially not to the god himself.

Later, when he had come back to his tower to see the god waiting for him, his gaze on him, and only on him and not on the Iron Man, he had been nervous. He had put his mask of casualness and sarcasm to hide all other feelings, acting like it was expected of him before the one who wanted to destroy his city and all the planet.

''Antony Stark, one of the most intelligent humans of this planet. How will your friends have time for me, when they will be busy fighting you?'' He was a few steps away from him in an instant. He was so tall he had at least one head more than him. Tony sighed and thanked his artificial heart when the sorcerer couldn't make his staff work to control him.

''This usually works.'' Said Loki, frowning, and the billionaire couldn't help but compare him to a child who couldn't have dessert.

''Performance issues, it's not uncommon...''

He got badly hurt when he was pushed to the ground, but the adrenaline pulsing through his veins helped him forget everything except Loki before him. He crouched and took him by the neck, forcing him to get back on his feet. Their nose were only a few inches apart. His heart jumped when the other's green gaze fell on his face.

''It's too bad...''

And he didn't have time to analyze this remark, because he was falling from one of the tallest buildings of Manhattan. Luckily his best buddy Jarvis was there, and he was once more becoming Iron Man to defeat the Chitauri who were coming out of the portal by hundreds. In the end, he had to act as the hero he was and decided to shoot back a missile into the portal to make explode their base, an act he barely succeeded without losing his life.

When he saw the eyes of one gagged, cuffed, strained Loki, he finally understood.

He had interrogated Thor about his motives for trying to destroy Earth, and he had discovered about his adoptive brother's origins, how he had been rejected by everyone (except Thor, who still was calling him his brother), and he had understood that it was only an act of rebellion to be looked at, to make people realize he was Loki, and not only Thor's brother. Tony knew well that feeling, but he was forgetting it by drinking and sleeping around instead of destroying planets.

But even if he understood him, what could he do? Try to stop them from bringing him back to Asgard with the only excuse that he was like him, alone and lost and that nobody was listening to him? He was himself not recognized to be the most trustworthy Avenger, and he knew he shouldn't push his luck.

He then decided to do the only thing he could do without having a kick in the butt: He talked to Thor, god of Thunder with his heart on his hand and who wanted so much to forgive his brother.

''What'll happen once in Asgard?''

''My brother will have a trial by our Allfather Odin and a penance for his crime. ''

''And you know what that penance is going to be, don't you?''

''Yes... Death, or worse... Even if he's my brother, I won't be able to protect him from his penance.''

''Why not keep him on Earth... on Midgard, sorry, then? Don't you think that a crime committed on Midgard should be punished on Midgard, and not by your father who seems to have a heavy hand on the penances - sorry, but I listened to you when you were telling about your adventures, and Odin always seemed to be the bad guy in every story.''

What he said made Thor think, but the god couldn't change his father's decision who wanted to see his adoptive son.

''I will try to make him think otherwise, Stark, I don't want to see my brother suffer.''

The last time he saw Loki, he was gagged, cuffed, strained by his brother. He didn't seemed to be hurt, and his gaze was as deep and powerful as always. Tony noticed it when he looked at him, fixing his too green eyes in his, and he felt an unknown feeling in his chest. He distractedly massaged it while keeping the eye contact, telling himself that it was a reactor's effect. Loki was trying to send him a silent message, but what was it?

Tony didn't know, or instead didn't try to understand when he saw despair briefly flash into his beautiful eyes. A few seconds later, it was gone, protected behind a mask of indifference and mockery. Thor and him activated the Tesseract, and they were gone.

_Save me._

* * *

Months passed, and everyone fell back into their habits. Nathasha and Clint vanished together to do missions Fury only knows where, and they were rarely seen in the Stark Tower. Bruce installed himself on the floor below him, and they were regularly seeing each other into the labs and were eating together most of the time. Steve was also there, but wasn't one to come see them. He was still trying to adapt himself to all the new technologies, and seeing Tony work on his Iron Man suit with his hi-tech tools was giving him headaches.

Two women had also came at the tower after the incident, and one of them was Thor's lover, Jade or something like that. The other one was Darcy, and she was always around Bruce or him. He had a feeling she had a crush on the scientist, but the poor man was way too naive to realize it.

The Avengers had to assemble one time to defeat a vilain in the city, but otherwise, things were quiet. Too quiet for Stark who didn't know what to do, so he kept upgrading his Iron Suit and invent new technologies for his tower still in repair. He wasn't sleeping much either, using coffee as a turbo and driving his assistant, Miss Potts, crazy by doing do.

He was modifying a part of the legs to fit larger missiles when Jarvis told him about some visitors.

'' You do know, Jarvis, that I don't want anybody in this tower, except for Pepper or Darcy when she brings in some shawarmas, and you wouldn't tell me if it's was either of them.''

''Sir, they already went through your security, and they currently are with Miss Jane and Darcy.''

''And you didn't recognize them?''

''One is the god of Thunder, sir.''

''Thor?''

If one was Thor, he was back from Asgard, so it was meaning the other one was... Loki? He almost fled to the floor below, forgetting his suit. He took the time to breath before entering the living room where they were all, by the sound of their voices. Yes, that was Jane and Thor who were speaking and laughing together, happy to reunite, while Darcy was discussing with Bruce, or it more seemed like Darcy was forcing the other one to speak with her, with his shy nature. And there, sitting alone on the couch, was Loki. He was in civil clothes, all in black and tight, and his hair was still slicked back, letting his beautiful face for all to see. He looked up when he heard Tony, and to his surprise, his eyes seemed happier while he nod at him.

''Stark!'' Said Thor with his powerful voice while he went to him to wrap his muscled arms around him in a manly and painful hug.

''Thor. I don't want to be indiscreet, but you're in my tower anyway, so why are you here?''

''Our allfather decided of Loki's penance, and he is to stay on Midgard, the planet he tried to destroy, with the people who stopped him.''

Stark turned his head towards Loki, who was still observing him, and he felt a smile coming on his lips as he approached.

''So, it seems you're not happy of that penance, God of Mischief.''

''To have to stay with my brother on this planet while he flirts with this Midgarian woman doesn't give me much joy, indeed, Antony Stark.''

''Enough with the whole name, you can call me Tony. If you want, I could authorize you the access to the laboratories downstairs, with the promise you won't try anything. ''

The gaze of the god shined brighter for a moment to the idea of all this knowledge he could learn, but he tried to put back his mask before answering:

''My magic has been removed, and I don't know anything of your technology, so I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to.''

''Good. Another thing: Don't go down there without me, understood?''

Loki didn't answer, but he had a sardonic smile that Tony didn't like. This wasn't good.

He was drinking his seventh coffee of the day - in fact it was three in the morning, but whatever - when Tony heard Jarvis announced someone. He was half under his Iron suit, to insert something into one of the legs he was still working on. When he got out of there, he saw Loki inspecting one of his robots. It began to move around before the newcomer, not recognizing his signature, and the god carefully stepped back.

''These metal things move, but nobody is in them to control them?''

''No, they were created by me and work with Information Technology.''

''This invisible thing that rely all the Midgardians together? Darcy showed me earlier on.''

He seemed fascinated by everything he was looking at, and Tony observed him as he explored his labo. He explained to him a few of the pieces, and he seemed to understand, to his astonishment. Usually people were nodding at him, but didn't get at all what he had said. The only interesting discussions he was having were with Bruce, who had himself done a lot of fascinating works.

''So Odin needed all these months to decide of your penance?''

To the billionaire's pleasure, Loki smiled, knowing where he was getting at. His teeth were white and perfect.

''He isn't the young and vigorous man he was, indeed.''

''What happened to you during this time, then?''

''I was captured,'' said the god as if it was usual thing, lifting another tool. ''What is the use of this?''

''To put two metal pieces together.''

For a few hours, he continued to work on his suit, Loki staying with him and asking him loads of questions. He even tried to taste coffee, and concluded it wasn't that bad with a lot of cream and sugar. Caffeine wasn't affecting Asgardians the same way, it seemed, Tony noticed it when Loki began to move his arms around a lot while talking. It was comical coming from someone usually so cold and proud.

He was programming new codes for Jarvis when he finally asked the question that was burning his lips.

''Did it happen a lot to you, to be... captured?'' Stark tried to ask it casually, but Loki saw through his little game. He only needed to do a few steps with his long legs to be near him.

''Were you anxious for me?'' His voice was half serious, but his eyes were showing the insecurity he was feeling, the fear of rejection. Tony turned to face him without thinking, their torso almost touching, and he looked up to him.

''And if I had been, Loki? For months nobody had any news from Asgard, of what could have happened to you. And I never had the chance to ask you the question that have been obsessing me since you threw me out of that window.''

''Which one?''

Tony took the time to breath through the nose, trying to calm himself. It was kind of hard when he had a god against him who seemed to be comfortable enough not to move. They didn't have the same view about personal space, but Stark wasn't going to protest, quite the opposite.

''Why did you say it was too bad?''

Loki smiled again. He was still staring at him, his gaze burning on his face.

''I had time to read a few of your thesis, and you really are the genius people claim you are. I almost had some difficulty to understand some parts.''

Tony laughed. He was still the same.

''And it's the reason that-''

''One of the reasons, Antony Stark.''

''I already told you that you could call me Tony.''

''You're nothing but a simple mortal. I can call you whatever I want.''

Oh, not that. Tony stepped back and walked to the other side of the room, searching for a tool as an excuse.

''So be it. If I'm a simple mortal, you can go look back for Thor, who is your equal.''

Loki closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. He seemed tormented.

''You don't understand, Tony... I...'' He stopped talking, sighed again.

''Oh my, it's the first time I see the God of Mischief speechless. Oh no, it's true, I remember when you were gagged... But it's not really the same thing, is it?''

Another proof of his legendary tact... He mentally slapped himself, calling himself an idiot. Who knew when Loki had had enough and would disappear without wanting to talk to him ever again?

''I always knew where to stand on, Stark, and I like that about you.''

''Another compliment in so little time? Where is the bad Loki who was calling me an inferior mortal two minutes ago?''

''I'm trying to change, you see.''

That did its effect, and Tony shut up. He still wanted some explanations, though, and he made the other know but throwing him a knowing look while he installed himself on the couch in a corner of the room, taking his cup of coffee in his hands.

''While staying on Asgard, I wasn't free. I was kept in a dongeon while my father (this word was said bitterly) was choosing what penance would fit for me. I had time to think, and to read... Midgarians are truly living contradictions, are they not? Exploiting each other from one hand, helping each other from the other, it's complete madness.''

''Just look at me. I was inventing weapons until the day I realized what they were truly used for, and here I am avenging the Earth- sorry, Midgard.''

Loki came to sit with him in the couch and took his own coffee, looking into the beverage without really seeing it.

''I wish to learn more about this planet, and also... I know that you tried to talk to Thor, a few months ago... He didn't understand at first, since I was your enemy, but now... I also wish to learn more about you, Antony Stark...Tony. You intrigue me.'' That made Tony frown.

''I intrigue you?''

''Yes. You look a lot like me, you're my equal, so I want to discover you.''

That... This was a lot more sexual suggestions that Stark could take. His heart was beating fast, helped by his reactor.

''Discover me? I'm sure Jarvis will be more than happy to help with all of my researches, and there's one I'm currently working one. Maybe you could even help me to-''

Tony found himself confronted once more to the much too green gaze of Loki. His body had leaned onto his as he had took both their coffee's cups to put them back on the coffee table, and that in a few seconds.

''... Finish it.'' Tony whispered the end of his sentence. Loki's complexion was really pale, perfect; his perfume, exotic and so seductive.

''Stark,'' he softly said, and his breath was cold against his cheek. He didn't think twice and pressed his lips against Loki's. It was delicious, soft, fluffy, _Loki_. He found himself straddling the taller one, his hands into his silky hair while their were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Tony couldn't have care less about the sounds he was making, it was just so good. He had dreamt of it for months. Loki's large hands were roaming on his back, infiltrating his t-shirt, and he shivered. He unconsciously rolled his hips when the long digits caressed a sensible area, and they both moaned.

Tony unfortunetely had to breath, and he released Loki after one last kiss. He looked at the kiss-bruised lips of the gods, his shiny eyes with the flushed cheeks, and he smiled. He took back his place beside him, trying to calm himself.

''So, um...'' He cleared his throat. ''Wouldn't you want to learn me first a bit before?''

Loki laughed, his face opening. He tried to hide his laugh behind his hand, in vain. Tony was enchanted.

''I thought you weren't taking the time to learn about your conquests before taking them to bed.''

''But you're not one simple conquest, Loki.''

He said it while smiling, be he was serious. Loki wasn't simple, first of all, and he wasn't one to only be used to satisfy his sexual needs (even if it was one hell of a seductive idea).

''Know that even if you were trying to use me like one, even without any power, I would find you and take care of you myself.''

He took one of his hands into his, as cold as his lips. He assured himself of this by kissing him again, simply because he could now. They would take their time, but it wouldn't stop Tony from appreciating all the skin contacts he could get with the God of Mischief.

''It's not in my intentions to let you go anytime soon.''

He felt a powerful arm warp around his waist and bring him against a svelte body but as powerful. They got deep into their own thoughts, but still keeping their hand one in another, a new contact but already comfortable. Stark's eyes ended on the god's legs. They were really long, muscled under the tight pants. After all, he was more than six foot tall, even though if he was supposed to be short for a Frost Giant.

He realized he wasn't the only one observing his partner, he looked up to meet Loki's eyes on him, his perfectly defined features a few inches away from his face.

''You know what?'' The god's voice was husky, deep - even more than usual -, and Tony fought against a shiver.

''What?''

''Let's have a break for tonight.''

''All right. What do you want to do?''

He already knew what he wanted to do.

''My mouth would really like to have a nice chat with yours, if it doesn't bother you.'' That mouth which was softly brushing against his.

''Not at all,'' whispered Tony.

They would take their time, but it wouldn't stop the billionaire from enjoying all the kisses Loki and him exchanged, that night.

**END**

_**Imagine Tom Hiddleston saying ''My mouth would really like to have a nice chat with yours''... *_* Oh my, my ovaries! Yes, I'm one of those fangirls on Tumblr that can't get enough of him, and I'm not even ashamed.**_

_**I didn't really know which one of Tony or Loki should take the lead in the relationship, since they're so alike, so I decided both of them would take it in turns when needing it. :)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget that an author's food is reviews!**_

_**Kalisca xxx**_


End file.
